Digital Adventure, Chapter 1
by NightCrawlerZ
Summary: About the children of Season 1 and 2.


*SWIPE* J.B. scanned his favorite Monodramon card in the card reader to see the new power it had earned in the battle he won. Matt grumbled as his Gryphonmon had lost its last 20 AP to the rookie Digimon. Monodramon's Power had grown to 420. J.B. looked at the field, the next Digimon had to be Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. Matt didn't have any other digimon that would be strong enough to beat Monodramon. He looked at his score card, 900 points. Only 100 more points and he would have this game finished. Then, he glanced at Matt's scorecard, 300 points. There was no way he could catch up. As Matt chose his next card to be placed out into the advanced field, the thunder cracked in the sky. The house had shook, and the power went out. The field's lights turned off, and the electrical power that charged the cards and given them the new HP, AP, or new attacks had released the cards. They flew into the air, spinning and twirling as if the were being puppeted by the puppet master. "Oh no! Why didn't the batteries take charge?" Matt shrieked. "I don't know, but i saved when Monodramon had gotten his new AP," J.B. informed. He clicked the eject button and out popped a 3 1/2 floppy. "Once the power comes back we can put this into and computer and continue it virtually since it takes so long for the battle field to turn on." The darkness had swept the room with a blink of an eye, the only light in the room was the candles lit by Matt's Mom. "I'm thirsty," Matt said, "You want anything to drink?" J.B. opened up the compartment to the battery section of the field, nothing was there. " Yeah, I would like some batteries. My sister must have taken them out for her CD player." J.B. was furious about how he had his deck scatter all over the floor. He couldn't even pick up his cards be he couldn't tell whose cards where whose. " J.B. come here! Hurry!" Matt shouted. J.B. dashed to the kitchen, he stumbled over the kitchen table chairs. "Look....." matt pointed.  
  
"Matthew...it's the coffee pot," J.B. laughed. "NO! Look at the numbers, they're flashing, but the power isn't on. I checked the lights,"Matt snarled. J.B. flicked the light switch, and as he did the lights in every room turned on. "Hey, it's working," Matt gasped. "Now Loading..." a voice rang through the house, but no one was around to say it. "Cool! The power surge made the field load quicker! Now we don't have to put this into the computer," J.B. exclaimed as he held the floppy disk in his hand. "Please choose a field..." the machine had responded after it had finished loading. J.B. put the floppy back into the advanced field. "Load previous card game," J.B. commanded. "Now Loading.... please place deck on the marked place," the computer replied to J.B.'s voice. The field was special, it was planned by Bandai but never went into production, they figured it would be impossible. A hacker named Gennai had hacked into Bandai's files and stole the plans. Then he had built the field and placed it on his site, Digital Adventure. The had looked like an average coffee table. The only difference was, you could flip the tabletop and it would become a hologram field. It could respond to the voices of the player, or even a card that was placed down. And you didn't need to buy special cards to play. It could tap into the card, absorb it's data and then create a hologram using all the features of the card. If the card was a holographic, the digimon's A.P. would rise higher than if you were playing on an average field. If the card was gold stamped, the digimon's H.P. would rise. And if the card was normal, the field would scramble through your deck and move your option cards towards the top of the deck. "Hey, J.B.? Is this card yours?" matt asked as he held up a card with the old Tamagotchi digivice on it. The Tamagotchi digivice was the first digimon toy to ever come out. It was rectangular with a cage around the edge of the LCD. The card had a yellow one and a slate gray one on it. They were connected by a chain that looked like they could detach. And in the background was a silver arrowhead with a red strip on the right side and a blue strip on the left. "Ummm....Yeah! It is...I...uh got it yesterday," J.B. replied nervously. "Oh...what does it do?" Matt wondered. Sweat poured off J.B.'s forehead. He looked down at the floor to keep from looking at Matt. "Hey...wait...is this your card?" J.B. asked as Matt set the card on J.B.'s side of the field. The card had a green Tamagotchi digivice on it and in the background was a black fireball. "Yep...got it this morning before you came over," Matt said as he gathered the rest of cards. J.B. set the card on the field. As he did a hologram of the digivices popped up along with the backgrounds as necklaces. J.B. put the rest of his cads into the deck and placed them on the field, so did Matt. "Woah, cool!" Matt exclaimed as he looked at the holograms. He stretched his hand out as J.B. did and the digivices fellinto their hands, the necklaces then floated and were place around their necks. "Wow! I can't believe that just happened!" Matt shouted. "Choose your future... as the people after you will too..." replied both digivices. "How do we do that?" J.B. asked. Matt's digivice beeped. "It says that I have to go to Speed Boat Rentals," Matt informed. Then J.B.'s beeped. "Wait a sec... mine says to go to the Computer Cafe, but that means we will be separated," J.B. complained. "Do we go? I mean it says to choose our future. So we don't have to do it," Matt informed. "Yeah but...we've seen Digimon Frontier and they choose their future and they ended up doing the right thing, so I think we should go for it!" J.B. jumped up.  
  
The Digivices beeped again "What?! I have to be there at 9:15? But it's 9:05 now and it closed at 9 anyways so that's impossible," J.B. complained. "I have to be there at the same time but mine closed at 7. How are we supposed to get in?" Matt shrieked, "You make the decisions, I just supply you with the options" the digivice beeped.  
  
"Locked...I knew it! It was pointless to come here! I can't even get in, so what do I do now, huh?" J.B. shook the digivice with fury, "huh? I can't hear you!" "It was never said to go in," the digivice replied. "So what do I do now?" J.B. shouted and as he did the ground turned into a gate. It looked like a circle of white water with blue spots. Then, the white turned all blue, then black. As it turned black, J.B. fell into the gate. He tried to yell but nothing came out, it all happened too quick. It was dark all around, except for the light that came from the gate that J.B. had fallen from. The light was dimming from the gate closing though. Finally, a light had come from below it was bright, with a green tint. J.B. didn't know it, but as he fell his memory was fading, about his family and friends, about all he knew about digimon, and about Matt. He was now falling at a high speed as the light got brighter, he realized he was falling straight towards a big computer chip, or at least he thought it was a computer chip(he couldn't remember). But what he did know was that he was going to die if he hit ....whatever it was....  
  
Oh No! I'm going to die, J.B. thought. He twirled in the air, making him sick to his stomach. He couldn't even remember his family or his past to have his life flash before his eyes. All he could see was an empty darkness. There it was, the ground, in which he was about to hit in seconds, as he came out of the hole. It was foggy over the...thing and there were wires and sauder all over the...ground. And there were creatures everywhere that looked like they were waiting for something. Some were really big and muscular, and others were so small J.B. could hardly see them. As J.B. turned to his left he could see a small red thing in the air flying towards him. Actually, it seemed to be getting bigger, and faster. The thing had claws on his mouth and wings that looked sharp. Oh no, J.B. thought, I'm going to crash right into him. J.B. couldn't believe this was his future, being smashed into a bug, and then the impact would kill the bug (and probably him) and then J.B. would hit the ground. Man, I just had to go ahead and lie to Matt like that. It was probably his card and he just didn't know it because his eyes hadn't adjusted yet, J.B. regretted, "Stupid thing....why did you have to kill me? Huh? I was planning on going to college and have a wife and children." J.B. cried. "Who said you were going to die?" the digivice asked and a white light flashed in his eyes and J.B. vanished. The bug flew right through the place were they were going to collide.  
  
When J.B. opened his eyes, he saw a window with fish swimming outside of it. He looked to the left and there was a bookshelf and some pictures of an old man. He looked around the whole house, he seemed to recognize the place but couldn't put his finger on it. "Ah! You arrived on time!" the old man from the pictures poked his head in front of J.B. "AHHHHHHHH!!!" J.B. screamed and crawled backwards quickly to the wall, "Who are you?" "Gennai of course, you know the one who helped the digidestined of the past....well future? Oh come now, I know you've watched every episode. I can see right through your T.V. screen," he explained. "What's a Digidestined? And why am I here?" J.B. stood up and realized he was about 2 feet taller than the old man. "Mikeu? Come here! Now!" Gennai shouted. Out came a boy around the same age a J.B. "Yes Gennai?" he said as if he had done something he wasn't supposed to. "How did this boy get here? What gate did he take? And where is the other child?" Gennai asked. It confused J.B., How did I get here? What other child was he talking about? Did he say he could see through my television? "Well?" Gennai asked impatiently. "He got here through the gate of forgetfulness and the other boy is in the gate of no end," the boy said rolling his eyes as if he had done nothing wrong. "Bring the other child here...NOW! There is no time to lose!" Gennai commanded, "here drink this..." he held up a glass with a green liquid, "this should bring your memory back," J.B. chugged the liquid, for he didn't want to taste anything...after that ride here...he felt like nothing would stay down. "So how do you feel?" Gennai asked. "Smart," J.B. said for now he could remember everything he could before he came here. "That Kuwagamon, the one that was about to collide with me, and the other digimon, what were they waiting for?" J.B. asked with curiosity on the tip of his tongue. "Why, for the Dragon Master to return, of course!" Gennai exclaimed with excitement. "Dragon Master? Who is that? And weren't the digimon on the border of the digital world and the real one?!" Gennai sat down on a pillow on the floor and motioned J.B. to do the same. "You see the Dragon Master was only 5 years old the last time he was here. He had much power but on day he decided that he wanted to go back to his family. And the digimon know of his next arrival so they wait by the gate of power for his return." Then Gennai turned his head towards Mikeu, who was laughing and pulling switches as he watched a small screen. "Mikeu, I want him here, NOW!" Gennai shouted. Mikeu pulled the last switch on the left with a disappointed look on his face. A hole, like the one J.B. had came through had opened in the ceiling. Matt came flying down and landed on a pillow next to J.B. "Welcome to the Digital World," Gennai said to Matt as Matt looked at Gennai with his mouth open. "Your Gennai!" Matt stuttered as a bell rang over by Mikeu. "Ah the others are arriving," Gennai jumped up from his pillow and moved back some. One boy and three girls fell from the ceiling and landed around the table. "Good now everyone is here and i can introduce everyone, Miguel is the on at the corner of the table over there, next to him is Liz, next to her is Matt, followed by J.B., then Steph and then Sue. These are the new Digidestined." Gennai danced around with joy. Mikeu cleared his throat. "Oh and that is Mikeu , another digidestined. All of you get to go meet Digimon and let them choose you as their tamer, except for Mikeu because Sukamon already chose him." Mikeu turned around and a yellow digimon that was shaped like a whipped topping on ice-cream was hanging on his back. "Sukamon! Get off me!" Mikeu yelled. "All he did was ask for directions to my house and then Sukamon jumped on his back and accepted him as a tamer. As you all see, you all have different colored digivices: Liz, red, Steph, pink, Miguel, Blue, Sue, Turquoise, Matt, green, and Mikeu, orange," Gennai explained. "First you must find your digimon, you must do it carefully but quickly. Although it seems like the present, you are really in the past. Something is destroying the digital world that i am not allowed to explain. The seven of you must work as a team to defeat this or your world along with the Digital World will be destroyed."  
  
"So where do we go?" Liz asked as everyone stood on the beach. "I think we should go in groups of two and one group of thee and search for our digimon partners, and as soon as we get our digimon, we come back here," informed Steph. "Sounds good to me," Miguel replied. "Ok," agreed Sue. "Wait....where's J.B.?" Matt asked. "Gennai needs to tell him something about his digivices." Mikeu explained. "What? He gets two? Does that mean he gets 2 digimon?!" Liz shouted. "Yeah but his job is much more important, Gennai explained it to me, he is the Dragon Master!"  
  
"So that was me in your story? I was the one that had the power and then left to go to be  
  
with his family?" J.B. asked, "Yes it was all about you, but your friends are waiting for  
  
you. You sure you know how to use the digivices? Gennai double-checked., "Yeah I got  
  
it," J.B. said as he opened the door, "bye Gennai." He walked up the stairs in the ocean  
  
and on to the beach. "Well, well, well... it's Mr. Better-than-us," said Liz. "We're  
  
grouped up, you are with Sukamon, Mikeu, Matt," informed Sue. "Let's go," said Liz to  
  
Steph. J.B. turned around, "If you already have a Digimon then why do you need to  
  
come?" Mikeu looked at Sukamon who was licking his pants. "I want to make sure you  
  
guys don't have this..." he looked down at Sukamon who was now sinking in the  
  
shallow part of the ocean, "happen to you two." They walked up the ocean shore.  
  
"My feet hurt!" yelled Sukamon, "Oh wait...I don't have feet, and besides I haven't been  
  
walking." He laughed as Mikeu carried him on his back. They had already climbed the  
  
Cliffside and were in the forest. "Stop! Did you hear that?" J.B. whispered. "Sukamon is  
  
humming," Matt rolled his eyes. "Sukamon, shut up!" Mikeu grumbled. "No, it sounded  
  
like something running..." J.B. walked ahead like something running..." J.B. walked  
  
ahead slowly. "Fungus Cruncher!" a tiny mushroom few and hit the ground then two  
  
more. "Look out! Mushroomon!" Matt yelled. Then, the mushrooms exploded. J.B.'s  
  
feet lifted off the ground as he flew into the tall branches of a tree. Matt's feet flew over  
  
his head and he rolled all over the ground. Mikeu flew backwards while Sukamon flew  
  
to the left. Three Mushroomon appeared. Mikeu jumped up. "Episode 4, Frontier. This  
  
will be simple: Sukamon Attack!" Sukamon ran at the three Mushroomon. "Bomber  
  
Attack!" He threw three "bombs" into the air. The Mushroomon stood there with their  
  
mouths open as they watched the "bombs" go up in the air and then they started to fall.  
  
The three Mushroomon scattered, while the Sukamon laughed. Then the "bombs" were  
  
about to hit....Sukamon that is. Sukamon looked up and stopped laughing, instead the  
  
Mushroomon started laughing. Sukamon jumped up and grabbed a "bomb" and threw it  
  
at the first Mushroomon. He fell to the ground and turned into an egg. Then, Sukamon  
  
held up both of his arms and threw the next set of "bombs". The first one hit the one  
  
Mushroomon, he also turned into an egg. The third Mushroomon caught the last "bomb"  
  
and threw it back at Sukamon. Sukamon fell to the ground. "Sukamon! NO!" Mikeu  
  
screamed. Mikeu looked down as his digivice beeped, he clicked the top bottom. A  
  
bright orange light filled the forest. "Sukamon...digivolved to......Etemon!" echoed  
  
throughout the place. J.B. looked down to see Etemon pinning Mushroomon to a tree. A  
  
giant egg of 0's and 1's wrapped around Mushroomon. "Mushroomon...digivolved  
  
to....Woodmon!" The egg faded to show Woodmon holding Etemon to the ground. "It's  
  
over," laughed the Woodmon as his hand spun like a drill. "Dark Network" Etemon  
  
jumped up as a large net shrunk until all that was left was a third egg. Mikeu opened his  
  
eyes with disappointment. He looked around for Etemon egg but he couldn't find it. He  
  
looked right beside him, Sukamon was laying down with his tongue hanging out,  
  
"Sukamon you did it! You beat all three of them!" Sukamon sat up and climbed on  
  
Mikeu's back. J.B. looked down, Ok, I know what I have to do, he jumped off the  
  
branch, it was about a 12 foot drop. "Work! Slow me down! I know you can do it! Come  
  
on!" Mikeu looked up, "Oh no! He's going to kill himself. Didn't he know that I  
  
controlled his digivices? It was only to get him to Gennai's house." Matt looked up with  
  
horror. "J.B.! Mikeu stopped you, not you digivice!" Matt yelled. Oh no! J.B. thought,  
  
this is it. As he said it to himself, the silver arrowhead, also known as a crest, lifted up  
  
and held him up 3 feet off the ground. Then it slowly lowered his feet on the ground.  
  
"Wow! Can all of them do that?" Matt asked. "No," Mikeu frowned, "Each of them has  
  
their own different thing. I can breath underwater and Matt, you can transport yourself to  
  
anywhere you want if it is less than 5 miles. And now we know that J.B. can hover." J.B.  
  
walked forward....  
  
He reached his hand into his pocket and pullout his two digivices. He clicked the bottom button on the black digivice. "Digitransport!" J.B. shouted as a white light picked up the three eggs and put them in his digivice. "What is that supposed to do?" Matt questioned. "I'm not allowed to tell anyone, for it might screw up the future," J.B. replied without looking at them. It was about an hour walk before they found the stop that they were looking for. It was a giant city filled with many digimon. There were many shops and houses everywhere. "Wow! Cool! Monmon! I am definitely going to try to tame him!" Matt yelled as he ran down the hill to get to the city. "Come on...you going to the city? I'm sure you'll find your partner there!" Mikeu exclaimed. J.B. nodded but he was sure his partner wasn't there. Then it occurred to him, "You go ahead, Mikeu, I have something to do real quick." Mikeu ran down the hill after Matt. J.B. turned around to face the trees that they had come from. He hit the center button on his yellow digivice, "Gennai? Gennai!? Come in, Gennai!" he sighed impatiently. "J.B.? What's wrong? Did something happen?" A picture of Gennai appeared on the small screen. "Nothing happened, Gennai, I just have a question," J.B. said as he bit his lower lip. "Ah I see. Some questions I cannot answer, you know that...." Gennai looked at him with concern. "Yes I know, my question is: In the past when I was young and had all that power, who was my digimon?" J.B. asked anxiously. "Ah, that question, Well....you didn't have one....you had quite a few. But most were just for your gym, the two you were most fond of......I can't tell you about. Sorry!" And the connection was lost.  
  
"AAHHHHH! GET OFF ME YOU STUPID MONKEY! " Matt ran through the crowd with Monmon on his head. "I want my banana!" he screamed as he pulled on his hair. J.B. turned around to see Matt screaming and running into a whole bunch of digimon. "Hey, you better be paying for that!" J.B. turned around to see an irritated Wizardmon. "Oh I really wasn't going to buy this," J.B. said as he held a shiny amulet. "Ah, but you should... you don't know what power it holds," Wizardmon said as he waved his hands over it to give a more mystical feeling... "That's Ok, I've been told that I have power as it is." "But Whoever holds that amulet controls...." he said quickly but was cut off, "Listen! you don't know who I am, I am having trouble remembering who I was... all I know is that I do not need an amulet!" Wizardmon's eyes glared at J.B., he picked up the amulet and placed it back in the glass case. J.B. turned around and started to walk away, but he heard, "The amulet is gone! He stole it! That man right there! He's the thief," Wizardmon had shouted. J.B. quickly turned around to go after the thief, but as he turned around, he realized that the thief was him.  
  
"I told you I don't have the amulet!" J.B. shouted. It echoed in the underground room. "Then were is it?" Deputymon turned away from the wall to face J.B. J.B. was knocked to the ground by the crowd, he didn't know how he got here but he knew he was under the marketplace. He could hear the people walking and talking above, "AHHH! I didn't know it was your bone, Apemon. I thought it was for sale!" Matt screamed. "Well?" Deputymon asked impatiently. "I told you I don't know!" J.B. shouted as loud as he could. "What is that around your neck then?" Deputymon asked with a grin on his face. "This? This is a crest! Not an amulet, a crest!" J.B. said as he clenched it tightly in his hand. It started to glow. That's Right! J.B. thought, I can wish my way out of this! J.B. stood up out of his chair and started to hover. "Crest of Water, Crest of Fire, Get me out of all this trouble, tis my desire!" J.B. shouted, as he did it went dark, and a huge fireball and a giant wave of water came at J.B., and just before they hit J.B., they collided and a giant flock of smoke surrounded him and he was gone.  
  
J.B. opened his eyes slowly, he was back at the market place. "AHHHHHHHHHH! Get away, Numemon!" Matt ran through the crowd with Numemon chasing him. "So are you going to buy it or not?" J.B. turned around to see the Wizardmon holding the amulet, Wait a sec, I was just doing this a minute ago, except it was different so If i say "no" it should be different also. "No thanks, I don't need an amulet that controls....something, I'm just looking for my digimon partners," J.B. said. He started to walk backwards, watching the amulet. Then he saw it, Wizardmon had turned around and he picked up something off the ground and when he did, a bright green claw stretched out and grabbed the amulet from the glass casing. Wizardmon was starting to stand up..."Thief! Behind Wizardmon's stand! A green claw stole his amulet!" Wizardmon's eyes got big and he turned around and ran through the cloth wall in the back of the stand. He came back, "The only thing back there is my Dobermon," Then it hit J.B., "Can I see your Dobermon?"  
  
"Dobermon...wake up..." Dobermon was laying on his side kicking his feet like he was running in a dream. "This always wakes him up..." Wizardmon jumped in the air and pointed his staff at Dobermon. Electric shot from his staff down to Dobermon's collar. Dobermon jumped to his feet growling. Then he sniffed the air, "J.B.? Is that you?" Wizardmon landed on the ground. J.B.'s eyes got wide and he ran and hugged Dobermon. "Dobermon? It's been so long! About 10 years...wow...Mikeu was right! I did find my digimon here!" Dobermon tried to resist J.B. "Actually it's been a lot longer than that. I can't believe you left and didn't even tell me. I went to every city on File Island looking for you. Then Gennai told me your decision." J.B.'s eyes started to water, "I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking....I should have never left." J.B. sobbed. "J.B.! We have to go! A storm is headed this way!" Mikeu came from behind one of the stands. "Ok, just give me a little bit," J.B. wiped his eyes. "Hurry we still have to find you guys partners and we have to do it by foot!" J.B. nodded and Mikeu left to gather Matt. "Dobermon, will you join me? There is a great danger that we have to stop," J.B. looked up at Wizardmon. He nodded allowing Dobermon to go. Dobermon looked up from the ground to look at J.B., "Will you leave again?" J.B.'s eyes started to water again, "No I promise I won't." Dobermon got up, "Ok, let's go!" J.B. looked down at his digivice to see Dobermon walking back and forth. "Get on!" We'll go find the others." J.B. climbed on Dobermon's back and held on to his spikes on his collar. "Ow! Ow! Kotemon, stop hitting me!" Matt ran through the crowd again with a Kotemon hitting him on the back of his head. "There is one of them," J.B. pointed to Matt as Dobermon leapt over the stands. "That pitiful Tamer?" Dobermon frowned. "Hey! He's not a Tamer yet but I'm sure when he is he will be one of the best," Dobermon started to pick up speed, "I'll get him." He jumped over some of the digimon. Then he grabbed Matt by the collar of his shirt. Then, Dobermon ran in Mikeu's direction. "Hey! Wait! You forgot Kotemon!" Matt shouted as he dangled from Dobermon's mouth. Dobermon skidded into one of the stands. "You mean...your taming him?" Dobermon asked as he dropped Matt on the ground. Matt looked up at him, "Yeah...and by the way...who are you?"  
  
"So your J.B.'s old digimon?" Matt asked. Dobermon nodded, "then why didn't you greet him at Gennai's house...I mean if all the other digimon waited for his return.. how come you didn't?" Dobermon looked at Matt with fury. "When is your digimon getting here?!" Dobermon asked impatiently. Matt shrugged his shoulder and looked at his digivice. He pushed the last button twice, "Kotemon, where are you? We are waiting for you!" Matt waited awhile, "Kotemon?....Kotemon, where are you?" *Whack* "Bad!" Kotemon smacked Matt in the back of the head. "Ow! Kotemon get on Dobermon, we're leaving." Dobermon picked his head up of the ground, "Oh no! Everyone walks! I'm not having six people sit on me!" J.B. looked up, "By the way, we still have to find Mikeu," J.B. informed. "No you don't, I'm right here....and we have got to get out of here, Now! Or the storm will hit us!"  
  
"Mikeu?" J.B. said as he panted along, "how long had you been in the digital world before we got here?" Mikeu chuckled, "A couple of weeks... see Gennai had me come two hours early because he saw how much work I did around the house, so when I got there he had me do things he couldn't, like: vacuum, dust, wash the windows, scrub the walls, anything he could think of. He also had me bring you guys here. I didn't have much fun, so I had fun sending you two in the wrong gates." J.B.'s mouth dropped, "He had you work?" Mikeu nodded, "I didn't mind that much. Sukamon helped too...as much as I didn't want him as a partner, I've grown to like him." Thunder cracked. Mikeu looked up, "Oh no! The storm! We have got to get out of here!" They ran down the ocean shore. Lightning hit the water in the background. "Hurry Kotemon! We have to run!" *Whack* "No! Bad!" Kotemon hit Matt, "Kotemon W don't have time for this" Kotemon lifted up his stick to hit him again, as he swung Matt caught it. "Ok!" Dobermon yelled over the wind, "Everyone get on!" Everyone climbed on his back except J.B.,"If you have to run, I'll be by your side," J.B. grinned. Dobermon nodded and ran. J.B. kept up the pace. That's when it happened, J.B.'s feet picked up off the ground, Dobermon jumped into the air and landed up on a Cliffside. J.B. flew towards another forest, "Dobermon!" he yelled but he was trying to protect the others. J.B.'s legs flailed as he flew through the branches. He looked down at the ground to see how high up he was. He looked back up and smacked into a branch.  
  
"J.B.? J.B.?" J.B. opened his eyes, "Sue, he's awake! Get him some soup." Miguel placed a pad on his head. J.B. lifted up his head, "No...no...relax...it's ok....rest..." J.B. placed his head back on the pillow. He was in a bed, he knew because the comforter was comfortable. He looked up at the ceiling to see a thatched roof. "Hey Veemon, Gatomon, can you two get me some berries? Here...this will make it easier..." J.B. opened his eyes to see Miguel hold his hands together and when he pulled them apart, a golden egg shaped like a wing appeared, "Golden DigiArmor Energize!" A bright egg wrapped around Veemon, "Veemon...Golden armor digivolved to ....Goldveedramon!" When the egg faded, a golden dinosaur with a horn on his nose appeared. "Ready Gatomon?" Sue asked. Gatomon nodded, "Let's do it!" An egg also appeared in Sue's hand "DigiArmor Energize!" Another egg wrapped around Gatomon, "Gatomon...armor digivolved to....Nefertimon!" "Hurry back!" Sue said as they walked out the door. J.B. then sat up again, "Where's Dobermon?!" he shouted. "Dobermon? Is that your partner? We found you while gathering the new borns!" Miguel explained. "New borns? Where are we?" J.B. groaned as he felt the large bump on his forehead. "We're in the Primary Village," Sue said as she got out the ladle for the soup. J.B. swung his legs over the side of the bed and slipped on his shoes. "Where are you going? You can't leave....not by yourself, it's not sage," Miguel said nervously, J.B. pulled out his digivice, "I'm going to find everyone...I lost Dobermon once, and I made a promise to him that I won't loose him again!" He opened the door to see Goldveedramon and Nefertimon holding berries. They smiled, J.B. could see they were also carrying berries in their mouth. "Wait! We're coming too!" Sue shouted. She and Miguel ran out of the hut. Goldveedramon and Nefertimon looked at each other and ate the berries. Then Sue and Miguel climbed on Nefertimon and Goldveedramon. They set off to find the other digidestined.  
  
"...Dobermon!....Dobermon please answer!..." J.B. let go of the button, "...Nothing...." Miguel sighed, "So.....what other digimon did everyone else get?" J.B. shook the digivice hard with frustration, "Matt got Kotemon and Mikeu has Sukamon of course," he gritted his teeth. "Oh .... a Kotemon, cool..." Miguel said as Goldveedramon set him on the ground, then he changed into Chibomon again. "Miguel, I'm tired, will you carry me?" Chibomon pleaded as he jumped around. Miguel opened his arms and Chibomon jumped into them. "Hey! Look! There's something up ahead!" J.B. shouted. "AHHHHHHH!" J.B. looked up to into the sky to see Sue and Nyaromon falling in the air. "Oh no!" Miguel yelled, "Chibomon can you digivolve?" Chibomon frowned, "I haven't eaten for hours." Sue stopped screaming. J.B. looked up to see Kyukimon holding Sue in his arms in the tree branches. "Nyaromon!" Sue Screamed. Nyaromon was never saved! "I got her," J.B. yelled. His feet lifted off the ground as his crest lifted off his chest. Nyaromon landed right into his arms. "Sorry I'm late," Matt apologized. Kyukimon transported down on the ground and set Sue down. He then, dedigivolved to Kotemon, "Nyaromon!" Sue yelled with relief, "Thanks, J.B." Matt grabbed Kotemon and hugged him tightly, "Good Job Kotemon!" J.B. looked around, "Where's everyone else?"  
  
"So you transported yourself here with your crest...and Kyukimon can also transport and that's how he saved sue but he didn't save Nyaromon because he didn't see her....that's what your saying?" Miguel asked with confusion. Matt nodded his head. "Take us to them!" J.B. exclaimed. "O...o...k..k...k.." Matt stuttered. Everyone held on to Matt as his crest lifted of his chest. Then everything turned white. "Dobermon!" J.B. sighed with relief,"I'm so sorry I left again, even after I promised I wouldn't....Dobermon?: Dobermon's eyes were red. He growled and drooled at J.B. "Dobermon, I said that I was sorry...I can understand why you're mad, but please forgive." Dobermon still reacted with hatred. J.B.'s eyes started to water, "Matt? Where are we and where is Mikeu and Sukamon?" Matt grinned, "We are in Ken Ichijouji's future lair. And I am the one who will create his future!" J.B. wiped his eyes, "What are you talking about? Milleniummon was the one who created his future, but it wasn't on purpose. He meant to hit Ryo but he got Ken." Matt laughed, "Gennai said we are in the past and since we are, we can alter it!" He pushed a button on his panel. The walls turned around to show four glass boxes. The first on contained Mikeu and Sukamon, the second contained Liz and Gazimon, the next on had Steph and Biyomon, and the last one had a boy and Tyrannomon. "It's over! I will fasten the spirals to all of them and their digimon!" He pushed another button. Mechanical arms holding spirals entered each cage. Everyone fought off the spirals except for Mikeu. J.B. ran up to the glass, "Mikeu! Wake up!" J.B. turned around, "What's wrong with him?" "He hasn't awoken since the storm," Matt laughed. J.B. faced the glass again, "Sukamon! Wake him up! Hurry!" But Sukamon couldn't do it, he was too busy fighting off the one Matt was putting on him. "Sue! Miguel! Fight Matt off and hit the button!" J.B. shouted.  
  
"Why didn't Dobermon come with us?" J.B. sobbed. Water soaked up his face. "Terra? Are you Ok?" Steph knelt down to the boy laying down on the ground with his back against a rock. He nodded and looked at Terriermon who was wrapped up in his ears. "So what do we do now? We are missing two members out of the group...well...three if you include J.B's other digimon," Liz rolled her eyes, then she looked at Mikeu and snapped her fingers, "Hey! Wake up!...Sukamon? What's wrong with him? He's just staring off in space....Sukamon?" She looked at Sukamon to see him staring of into space as well, "they're perfect for each other," Liz said with sarcasm as she turned around and walked to the edge of the cliff. "Do you think Matt woke up yet?" Miguel asked as he looked at the floating rock at which they had come from. J.B. wiped his eyes, "What happened to him? I mean, how could he just change within a couple of hours?" Sue looked up at J.B., "A couple of hours? J.B., you were knocked out for four days! You missed the worst of the storm!" J.B.'s eyes got wide, "J.B. I know how it happened," the boy had now pulled his lepgs up, "Who are you? Sorry, I don't mean to be rude but I'm just curious about who you are and how you got here." The boy stood up and sat on top of the rock in which he was leaning on. He then picked up Terriermon and placed him on his lap, "I'm Terra, I was with Liz and Steph on their journey. You see, Mikeu had opened everyone's gate except for mine, mine was on the next wall. Gennai tried to reach everyone so it wouldn't be such an unexpected introduction, like now, but with the storm moving in, all he could get was Liz and Steph." J.B. wiped his eyes, he still couldn't get over Dobermon, "You said you know how Matt changed?" Terra petted Terriermon's head and nodded. "Dobermon shoved his spiked collar into the ground to hold him down. Underneath him was a hole, and in the hole was Mikeu, Sukamon, Matt, and Kotemon. When he saw you fly into the forest, he wanted to go get you but he couldn't risk the lives of the others. Then we came up the beach, and Dobermon let us into the hole. When the storm was over, everyone was asleep except for Matt and I, but he didn't know I was awake. Matt squeezed in between Dobermon and the hole, then he grabbed Kotemon and pulled him up. That's when I woke up Terriermon, we slipped past Dobermon. It had to have been like 4 in the morning because it wasn't dawn yet but the morning dew had already set in. I could see Matt off in the distance. He was at this very cliff. He and Kotemon jumped! I ran as fast as I could to see if they were hurt, but they were halfway down the cliff. They had skidded they're way down. I almost went down there with them, but I couldn't. I probably would have killed myself. When Matt landed on the beach, Kotemon digivolved into Dinohumon and picked up this red thing. I couldn't see it very well because of the darkness or the distance. They then went inside that giant rock, but it wasn't flying yet, it was still buried into the beach. Terriermon was really tired but I knew it was the right thing to do. "Terriermon, let's digivolve," Terriermon slid off of my head and then yawned as he slid onto the ground, "I'm ready Terra," he said as he yawned. I pulled out my digivice. "Terriermon *yawn* digivolved to....Tyrannomon," A big red dinosaur with sharp teeth and a scaly back had came out of the egg that wrapped around Terriermon. "T...T....T....Tyrannomon? But your supposed to be Gargomon," I stuttered, "Maybe it's because I was tired," A deep voice came from Tyrannomon's mouth, a much different one compared to Terriermon. Tyrannomon dangled his feet over the edge, then he rolled over on his stomach and jammed his feet into the rocks. I climbed onto his back and Tyrannomon climbed his way down. Then, Tyrannomon walked into the big rock. "Wow this is big," I said as we got ourselves lost, "Yeah, it is big," I looked down at Tyrannomon, "hey, your voice is getting a little lighter," but Tyrannomon looked up and said, "My voice is fine." I was really confused until I heard, "So do you like the place or should I redecorate?" I turned around to see Matt standing there. "Tyrannomon RUN!" Matt laughed, "It's a little late for that!" He hit a button and the ground opened up and dropped Tyrannomon and me in there. I opened my eyes to see everyone else, also in containers. "Matt, why are you doing this? Isn't this Ken's fortress?" Matt started to laugh, again, "I'm doing this because I am forced to and because it is fun, and yes it is Ken's future fortress. My master, Milleniummon, now knows the future and what will happen if he shoots a dark spore at Ryo with Ken around," Matt started to walk away but then turned around again, "Oh and if these...." he held up a dark spiral, "are unsuccessful, then you will join me with the spores." And that's how it happened," Terra explained. "And Dobermon? The red thing? What about them? Where are they now? What did he do to Dobermon?" J.B. sobbed, Liz cleared her throat, "I know what happened. He had Dobermon chained to the center of the room. And when he was showing everyone the spirals, he threw it on Dobermon. Ad the red digimon is in a cage that didn't turn around when we did. All I can say is: Thank you Miguel and Sue for pinning Matt to the ground and knocking him out. It gave us all enough time to get out of there without spirals." Sue and Miguel nodded. J.B. got up and started running, "J.B.? Where are you going?" Miguel shouted. "I'm going to get my digimon and my best friend back!" Everybody looked at each other, "Wait for me! I'm coming too!" Terra got up off of the rock and ran towards J.B. "We're coming too!" Miguel, Sue, and Steph shouted. Liz sighed, "Come on," she grabbed on to Mikeu's arm and ran with everyone else.  
  
"Thanks, Nefertimon and Sue, for getting us up into the fortress." J.B. replied as he jumped off of Nefertimon. Sue jumped in the door way and Nefertimon dedigivolved into Salamon and then climbed onto Sue's head. "Follow me! I know the way," Liz shouted. Everybody followed her until she reached a dead end with a large drop. J.B. backed up a little bit and then took a running leap. "J.B.! NO!" Steph yelled. His arms wrapped around the bars that held the place together. His body dangled over a long death. His arms bruised from the hard hit, and his arms started to sweat from the heat of the center that held the bars together. "You know there are easier ways around things," Sue smiled as she stood on Nefertimon's back. J.B. dropped down onto Nefertimon's back. Nefertimon flew up into an upper shaft. "Ok, this way," Liz pointed. Everybody started walking in the other direction Liz pointed. The others followed and Liz grabbed Mikeu's arm. They ended up back in the room with containers. "Hurry we have to free Dobermon and the other digimon! Miguel, Sue, can you find a way to turn around the other carg? Steph, Liz, can you guys help me get Dobermon's spiral off? Terra and Mikeu.....Terra can you get Matt?" Everyone nodded and got to work. "Look! It's coming off!" Liz said proudly. It slid off of Dobermon's leg. "Haha! The spirals aren't perfect for Digimon! And Ken had the Digidestined fooled!" Steph laughed. "Miguel? Sue? Any luck?" J.B. shouted. Miguel shook his head with disappointment. "Haha! I found the button!" Sue smiled as the cage whirled around. J.B. opened his mouth, "Bronxmon?"  
  
The dog like digimon stood up on all four legs. His body was red and his skin was rough. He had 3 blunt spikes along his back. His eyes were pure white, and two teeth stuck up as his lower lip puckered up, covering all the other teeth. His ears stuck out of the side of his face and they looked like the fins of a fish. He had a small stubby tail, and he three sharp toes on each paw. His legs and back were muscular for leaping and running. "RoRorrrRoRo" Bronxmon barked. "Oh Bronxmon! When they said a red thing I hoped it was you! Now I have both my old digimon back!" J.B. smiled, "Now I have to get you out of this thing, Sue, hit that button again." Sue nodded and clicked the button that freed the others. The glass slid down and Bronxmon jumped out and licked J.B.'s face. "Come on, let's get out of here, now." J.B. walked over Dobermon, "Dobermon....Dobermon....wake up, buddy...." Dobermon lifted his head off the ground, his eyes had changed back to normal. "J.B., I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bark and growl, it just happened with the spiral and all." J.B. nodded. "It's ok. Alright we got what we came for so let's get out of here."  
  
"So what do we do with Matt? We can't tie him up....no rope, and we can't just let him walk around with us....he's evil. So what do we do J.B.? Your the one the bright idea to go get him..." Terra ached. "Dobermon can you carry him for a little while? Until we know what to do with him...." J.B. pleaded. Dobermon nodded and crouched down for Terra to place Matt on. "So do we take him to Gennai?" Steph turned around. "Yeah! Maybe he'll know something," Sue agreed. "Yeah but we have to make sure he won't wake up!" J.B. pointed out. Miguel rubbed his fists *wham* "There, now he won't wake up for awhile." Miguel shook his fingers and kept walking while everyone stopped and just looked at him. "Hang on, let me call Gennai first. If we take Matt to him and he says there is nothing he can do, then it was worthless to take Matt to him," J.B. clicked his digivice. Liz's mouth dropped,"Wait! You mean you can call Gennai on yours? How come no one else can?" J.B. shrugged his shoulders, "Gennai?....Gennai?," J.B. paused, "I'm here, J.B., what's the problem?" J.B. grabbed Dobermon and put him in the view of the digivice, "Matt...he has a dark spore in him. Can you get it out of him?" J.B. pleaded. Gennai nodded his head, "Of course I can." J.B. smiled and jumped. They walked further up the beach and then the ocean parted to reveal stairs. Bronxmon nestled his head in between J.B.'s legs and lifted J.B.'s feet off the ground. Bronxmon sprung down the flight of stairs and right up to the door. J.B. opened up the door to see Gennai looking out the window, "Ah, your here already..." J.B. nodded. Dobermon walked in with Matt, followed by Terra and Terriermon, Liz and Gazimon, Mikeu and Sukamon, Steph and Biyomon, Miguel and Veemon, Sue and Gatomon, and Kotemon. Dobermon turned his back so that Matt would slide onto the ground. Gennai picked Matt's head up. "Hmmm...on second thought, there is nothing I can do." J.B.'s mouth dropped with horror. "But....you said..." Gennai stared at Matt's neck, "There is nothing I can do, because it's already been done, the spore has already been removed." J.B. sighed, :So he's cured. That's terrific!" J.B. laughed, "Miguel...you hit him for no reason," Miguel sighed and then laughed. "Alright, so where do we go from here?" Liz asked Gennai. "I cannot tell, all you can do is retrace your steps." J.B. looked at Gennai, "But who's steps? We separated at the beginning." Gennai shook his head, "Again, I cannot tell you but what I can tell you is your bringing trouble with you." J.B. shook his head, "You aren't talking about Matt...are you? Because the spore was removed and so he should be ok." Gennai shook his head again, "I cannot tell you anything more." Liz growled, "Ok let's get out of here, he's really making me mad." Gazimon climbed onto her head and she walked out. Steph and Biyomon chased after her. "I guess we better get going." J.B. picked up Matt and everyone followed.  
  
"Mikeu, Matt, and I were in the forest so maybe the danger is here, but you have to crouch when you walk or you'll hit the low branches. " So they walked through the forest for a little while. Matt started to groan but J.B. didn't hear him. Matt lifted up his head, *Whack*, the branch smacked him in the back of the head and he fell back down on J.B.'s back. "That's where we went next," J.B. pointed to the large Marketplace. "Why are we doing this again?" Liz asked. "Because we are looking for the great danger that destroys the digital world," Miguel informed. "Hey Dobermon, Bronxmon, I'll race you." Dobermon nodded and Bronxmon ran around in circles, " One....Two...." J.B. shot off before he said "three" Bronxmon chased after J.B. while Dobermon passed them both. J.B. leapt forward and grabbed Dobermon 's collar. Bronxmon then flung himself ahead and to the gate of the market place. He then scratched his ear with his back paw. The gate doors screeched open while the others met up with J.B. They walked into the marketplace to see the same Wizardmon at a new stand. J.B. slowly walked over,"Why are you at this stand? And did you ever find your amulet?" Wizardmon's eyes showed a smile on his face," I was watching that stand for my brother, and no he never got the amulet back" J.B. frowned and walked to the back of the marketplace. That's when he saw, "LimeWargreymon!" The giant thing turned his head and looked at J.B. He looked exactly like Wargreymon except he was a fluorescent Lime green. He smiled, J.B. looked at his hand and saw the amulet dangling from it. "You stole the amulet? Why? You got me in trouble for it!" Matt groaned and got off of J.B.'s shoulder. "Where are we?" He groaned, he looked up to see LimeWargreymon, "RUN!" He grabbed J.B.'s arm and tried to pull him away but J.B. wouldn't budge. "Liz help! J.B.'s in trouble!" Matt screamed. Liz and Gazimon pushed Mikeu and Sukamon up to J.B. Liz screamed as soon as she saw the Mega. "Gazimon Armor Digivolve" She pulled out a D-terminal and a crystal ball on a stand of vines called, the digiegg of Darkness, showed up on the screen. An egg wrapped around Gazimon. "Gazimon.....Armor digivolved to......Etemon!" Etemon broke out of the egg and ran up to LimeWargreymon. "Dark Net...." LimeWargreymon held him by the throat. "Dimension Warphole..." A giant hole opened under Liz and Etemon. They fell through and it closed quickly, LimeWargreymon laughed and so did Mikeu. J.B. stared at him and then looked at his leg, "Your the danger we brought with us. We have to get that spiral off of you!" Mikeu laughed, "LimeWargreymon, join me as I destroy these foolish people." LimeWargreymon chuckled as he threw up his hands to attack. He then threw his arms back down to attack Mikeu. Sukamon then jumped in front of the blast. Sukamon flew back and hit Mikeu's leg. The spiral shattered. Mikeu shook his head and opened his eyes to see Sukamon disappear into an egg. "DigiTransport!" Sukamon's egg was sucked up into the yellow Digivice. "So....your the great danger?" LimeWargreymon shook his head, "Just one of the henchmen," And he flew off. Mikeu stared in shock as his digimon just died and all J.B. did was suck him up like a vacuum. "Look...." J.B. pointed, "he left the amulet behind." Mikeu quickly grabbed it and put it on. "Your not taking everything away from me!" Then the ground started to shake. LimeWargreymon landed with the other digimon: OrangeWargreymon, RedWargreymon, WaterWargreymon, SnowWargreymon, BlackWargreymon, and Wargreymon. They all were once J.B.'s gym digimon. "Give back the Wolfclaw Amulet!" LimeWargreymon shouted. "I don't have it!" LimeWargreymon's eyes glared at J.B., "Dimension Warphole!" Another hole opened underneath J.B. and he was gone! "J.B.!!" Dobermon yelled. He laid down on the ground along with Bronxmon and whimpered.  
  
J.B. shot up out of Bed, "Mom! Dad! Help! I have to get back to the digital world and continue being the Dragon Master!" 


End file.
